Where Now?
by Arrant Schemata
Summary: Little moments in time for alternate reality Sam and Jack's sometimes how they meet, somtimes specific moments in their life depends what the muse feels like!
1. She Didn't Have Time

_Disclaimer: Not mine; never will be. I just like to play with them once in a while. _

_Rating: Older kids_

_Category: Alternate Reality Romance _

_Pairing: Sam/Jack_

_Spoilers: None really as it's completely AU_

_Authors Note: This story came to me the first time I heard the Terri Clark song - She Didn't Have Time and I just had to write it down. It fitted in with a little idea I had of writing fics (with the use of songs) about different periods of time in the lives of alternate Sam's and Jack's. I think I will be adding chapters to this story sporadically as they come to me. _

_This is one of my versions of how Sam and Jack could have met, even without being involved in the Stargate project. It keeps the shipper in me happy. _

_Hope you like it. Please review. _

**She Didn't Have Time**

Sam stood on the porch watching the 'love of her life' packing up his car. Jonas closed the trunk and walked up to her. "I'm sorry Sam, but…you're better off without me. I'm not what you need."

Sam thought it ironic that he had used almost exactly the same words other people used when describing their relationship.

He walked to the car, opened the door and drove out of her life. He didn't even look back. She'd seen door-to-door salesmen show more compassion than that.

As she stood out there on the porch, waiting until his taillights disappeared, she felt like she could cry. But before the tears had a chance to fall she heard a soft cry. She sighed and walked back into the house and went into the nursery. Their little girl was hungry. As Sam breastfed her she looked around for the pink blanket she would need if she ever wanted to get her daughter off to sleep. She just didn't have time to cry.

That night, instead of lying awake for hours, miserable, she made a promise to herself and her daughter. She wouldn't let Jonas leaving their lives be the reason she would fall apart. She'd go out and get a job, something that Jonas had always forbidden, and would bring up her daughter alone.

She did as she promised, she got a sitter and she got a job. She worked hard all day and at night came home to feed her daughter and fall into an exhausted sleep.

The years rolled by and when she had a spare minute she would look at her life and feel like it was passing her by while she stood on the sidelines and watched. Her friends tried to get her out more, they said "You gotta get out of the house and maybe you'll meet someone new."

She could have done that but she had her five-year old to think about, feed, take to ballet class, piano lessons and T-ball little league. Her daughter was her world. She wouldn't let her loneliness keep her awake at night, she didn't have time. Besides, where would she find the time to meet someone, never mind find the time to trust a man again?

As she walked to her car from the mall on a busy Friday night she noticed the flat tire. Damn! She didn't have time for this; she was already running late for her date with a hot bath and a glass of wine. Her daughter was at a friend's for the night so she had an evening of pampering herself planned. She looked around the crowded parking lot looking for someone to help her, no-one was there. She resigned herself to the fact that she would have to try and change the tire. She put her groceries on the backseat and pulled the spare tire from the trunk. She grabbed the tire-iron and set about trying to remove the nuts.

After about 5 minutes she was just about to give up and throw the tire-iron across the lot, she just couldn't get the nuts off. She growled in frustration. Suddenly, there was a voice behind her, "Do you need help there Miss?"

She turned around and found herself looking up at a man of about 45 who was giving her a sympathetic smile.

She stood, brushed her hands on her jeans and said "Please. I just can't seem to get the nuts to budge."

"Here, let me have a go", he took the tire-iron from her, his fingers brushing hers gently.

Within 5 minutes the spare was on the car and the now useless tire was in the trunk. Sam stood thanking her night in shining armour, "Thank you so much. I don't know how I would have done that without your help. How can I thank you?"

He gave her a cheeky grin and said, "Have coffee with me?"

She looked at him, she didn't really have time but she nodded. She didn't know why but she just couldn't seem to be able to resist that smile. They walked back into the mall and got coffees at a little café. As they sat down he held out his hand to her and said, "I'm Jack."

She shook the offered hand and responded, "My name's Sam." They smiled at one another and began talking. Just as Sam was beginning to feel comfortable and was allowing herself to think about how handsome he was, he asked "Do you have kids?"

Sam looked at him and wondered what to say. Should she lie? Deciding that she didn't have time she simply said "She's five."

The small smile that had been on his face turned into a full blown grin at her comment, "I saw the car-seat, I love kids. Does she have your eyes?"

Sam laughed at the corny line and told him that her daughter was the spitting image of her at the same age. She pulled a picture out of her wallet and handed it to him. He looked at it and smiled, not a grin but a small, sad smile. "She's beautiful" he said as he handed the photo back.

Sam stroked that picture and placed it back in the wallet, "Yes, she is". As she looked back up at him she saw his misty eyes and asked "Are you ok?"

He then told her the sad story of his son's death. She held his hand while he talked of his pain and didn't let go. They talked for hours, their coffees sitting neglected. They just let destiny run its course.

She could have been afraid to let herself fall in love that night, but she didn't have time.

_I know I said it at the top but I'll say it again, please review. I want to know if you would like to see more of my ideas about how other Sam and Jacks' could be living their lives. Thanks._


	2. We Danced

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just wish I did!_

_Season: Any_

_Spoilers: None_

_Character(s): Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill_

_Pairings: Sam and Jack_

_Author's Note: Another one of those stories that just hit me and ran around my head until I finally found the time to write it down This story is inspired by Brad Paisley's - We Danced. _

_Second in the Where Now? series. Hope you enjoy, _

**We Danced**

It was Friday night in Colorado Springs. Inside _Jack's Bar_ Jack, the owner, was looking around. The regulars were in their usual spots, nursing the same drink they always had, the businessmen and women who had come in for a swift drink before heading home were standing together talking shop. The airmen and women were causing a ruckus around the pool table; the out-of-towners were sitting by the windows, looking out and watching the people of Colorado Springs walk by. All it needed to make it a typical Friday night was the groups of guys and gaggles of girls out for some fun after a hard week a work.

"Here they come" thought Jack as he heard the door open.

Sure enough, in walked a group of around 20 guys who headed straight to the bar. Jack didn't move from his stool to help, he didn't need to anymore. He'd trained his staff well; they worked hard, efficiently and didn't need him on hand to deal with problems. This allowed him the freedom to go out at night or simply relax in his apartment above the bar. However, he loved Friday nights and rarely missed one. He wasn't sure what it was about them that he found so special, maybe it was the eclectic mix of people who came in, maybe it was the drunken antics of the patrons. Whatever it was Jack loved it. All he knew was that, on a Friday night, there was no where else he would rather be than sitting at the end of the bar talking with the customers.

Throughout the night different groups walked in and out of the bar. Very few groups stayed for more than a couple of drinks, but one group of women had come in two hours ago and showed no signs of leaving. Jack had spoken to a couple of the women and found out that it was a 'congratulations on your divorce' party. There were around 12 of them - friends and colleagues of the divorcee and by God were they drinking! Well, most of them were. Jack had noticed that a couple of the ladies had two drinks and then stuck to soda for the rest of the night – "Probably got an early morning tomorrow" Jack thought.

As the night progressed and the volume of people increased, Jack lost sight of the women; it was so busy that it was standing room only. He had noticed however that they hadn't slowed on their drink orders; the trays of cocktails kept being ordered and consumed. Jack was in his element, chatting with the punters, jumping behind the bar to serve when it got too hectic and running up and down to the cellar when a barrel needed changing, he didn't need to do it but he wanted his staff behind the bar serving and doing what they did best while he did the grunt work. But it was time for it to come to an end. He walked behind the bar, rang the bell and pressed play on the CD player, GreenDay's 'Closing Time' blared out. The regulars and those who had been to the bar knew what that meant and started to finish up their drinks, eventually the idea passed on to the others in the bar and soon almost everyone was finishing their drinks and making their way to the door.

However, some of the women were still in their seats finishing their cocktails, one of the women who had been drinking soda was trying to coax them out of the bar. Jack hadn't had a chance to speak with her that night, all he'd noticed was that she was tall and blonde, now he noticed that she moved with a graceful efficiency - no wasted movement as she urged her friends to finish their drinks so that she could drive them home. "Military efficiency" he thought. He knew a thing or two about that, being a retired Air Force Colonel himself. As she helped one of the women into their coat she turned and Jack was struck by the blueness of her eyes. She saw him standing there looking at their group with a little smile on his face and flashed him a smile in response. Jack had to grab the edge of the bar, her smile was lethal. By the time he had recovered and was about to go over and talk to her he saw that they were making their way out of the door. He sighed and began to wipe down the bar. His staff were busy collecting and washing glasses and putting the chairs up on the tables. In less than 30 minutes, the last glass was back on the shelf and every chair was up on a table. Jack bade his staff good night and grabbed a sweeping brush.

He walked over to the area that the women had been in all night and began to sweep, as he brushed around one of the table legs he noticed a purse on the floor, he picked it up and placed it behind the bar. He figured somebody would come back for it tomorrow, probably too drunk to realise they'd left it behind. He continued sweeping and was standing in the middle of the hardwood dance floor when he heard the door open behind him, "I'm sorry but we're closed" he said without turning around.

The person at the door replied, "I know, but I'm afraid I left my purse".

Jack span round, he hadn't expected to see the beautiful blonde at his door but some idiot looking for a late drink. He collected himself and walked over to her and said, "I put one back behind the bar, I bet it's probably yours."

She followed him to the bar and began to explain that she hadn't even noticed she hadn't got the purse until she was at home and couldn't find her house keys; they were in her purse while her car keys had been in her coat! Laughing to himself, Jack stepped behind the bar and picked up the purse then turned to look at the woman. He had every intention of handing her the purse and seeing her to the door but something stopped him. She was currently thanking him for finding it for her and he began to say there was no need to thank him; soon they were lost in conversation.

During his conversation with the women he found out that her name was Sam, she was a Major in the Air Force and taught at the Academy, so he was right about her being military. However, he noticed that it was getting to be very late, or very early, depending how you looked at it and knew that they had to call an end to this conversation, at least for tonight. As Sam reached for her purse Jack pulled it out of her reach and said with a smile, "You'll only get this back on one condition".

"And what's that?" asked Sam.

"Dance with me".

Jack took hold of Sam's hand and walked into the middle of the hardwood dance floor and pulled her close. Music was still playing quietly in the background, the chairs were stacked on tables and the lights were turned down low, and they danced.

From that moment Jack knew that he had found the one that he had dreamed about, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Their relationship flourished quickly and Sam would regularly stop by the bar when she had finished teaching. However, tonight she had been out with the girls and stopped by the bar after closing time. She walked over to the bar and sat next to Jack, but as she sat down he stood and knelt down in front of her and pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of his shirt. He looked up into her face and saw her eyes fill up with tears and she said, "This is the last thing I expected."

She then took hold of his hand and pulled him to his feet and said, "I'll only marry you on one condition."

And, just as they had done on the first night they met, they danced on that empty hardwood floor.

_Come on, you all know the drill, please review. _


	3. You Look Good In My Shirt

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just wish I did_

_Season: Any_

_Spoilers: None_

_Character/s: Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill_

_Pairing: Sam and Jack_

_Author's Note: Number 3 in the Where Now? Series. I just love this song and thought it would work well for Sam and Jack. This one is based on Keith Urban's – You Look Good In My Shirt. I wasn't planning on posting this chapter so soon but I had a wonderful review and encouragement for JenCamp to get this chapter out ASAP and she promised me a long review if I did so here is the next chapter, I also have chapter 4 written too and will post that quickly if you want me to. Thank you to supershipper-JA2-JC-WJ for Beta-ing it for me, Alyssa you're the best especially as she did this within a few hours of receiving it. Please review. _

**You Look Good In My Shirt**

I was walking around the grocery store, doing the weekly shop when I heard footsteps directly behind me. Before I could turn around I felt hands cover my eyes and heard someone whisper in my ear "Guess who?"

I smiled and began to rattle off names like I really didn't know who it was, but all along I knew it was you. I finally said your name, "Sam". Hearing that you let me go and I turned around to look at you. You looked good; especially when you flashed me that smile.

We talked about what we'd been up to since we'd last seen each other; it had been a few years since I had left the SGC. The more we talked, the more we laughed and it made me wonder why we didn't last. After my retirement we tried being a couple and it just didn't work. It was too soon after the whole CO/subordinate thing. We just weren't ready.

After finishing the shopping you followed me to my house and we continued to talk, laugh and catch up. You helped put away the shopping, remembering where everything went, despite how long it had been since you were last here, luckily for your big brain I'm not a man who likes change.

We spent the rest of the day together and even though it had been a long time we fell back into the way we used to be; only now it was more relaxed. No Sirs or Carters passed our lips as we talked and we sat closer than we ever had before, even as a couple. The invisible line that used to be between us was gone, and God it felt good.

As you made your way to the door to leave, I got up and followed. I held open the door for you and leaned in to give you a kiss on the cheek but somehow I missed and landed on your lips. Not expecting you to respond I began to pull away but you wouldn't let me. And despite the length of time that had passed since seeing one another, later that night, baby we caught up real fast.

I woke to see your beautiful face resting on my chest, a sweet smile on your lips. I couldn't believe my luck, not only would a gorgeous and smart woman like you consent to be with me once but you came back for more. I know that we haven't solved overnight all the ways that we went wrong but I would love to wake up seeing what I'm seeing, everyday from now on.

I leaned down to give you a good morning kiss and, a while later, I left the bed to make you breakfast. I was standing by the stove, making omlets when I heard you walk in and I turned to look at you. I know that it may be too early to know if this is going to work but all I know is you're sure looking good in my shirt. You walk over to me and begin to help and soon we are sitting down to eat.

I drop my fork on the floor and as I lean down to pick it up I see the acres of leg that are on display underneath my shirt. I move back so that I can see your face and I smile and say, "You look good in my shirt."

Your answering smile and slight blush is all the answer I need and I know that we are going to work and even if we don't (like that is going to happen!), I'll have the image of you in my shirt burned onto my retinas. Every time I close my eyes I'll see how good you looked in my shirt.

_Hope you enjoyed, please review_


	4. Breathe

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Spoilers: None

Season: Any

Character/s: Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Author's Note: Just a little something I wrote while on the train when I was away for the weekend, it's based on Faith Hill – Breathe. I hope you enjoy it. This hasn't been beta-ed so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

**Breathe**

I feel consciousness slowly creep over me as I lay in bed with your arms wrapped around me. This isn't the first time I've woken like this and I hope to whatever real God's there are out there that it isn't the last. However, there is something different about this morning, it's as though I can feel magic floating in the air.

I open my eyes and see sunlight dance across your face and I just watch. I've never been this swept away by a man. In my almost 40 years of life I have had my fair share of men and have even been engaged but nothing compares to how this man makes me feel. It is only in this place that I can allow my thoughts to just settle on the breeze. Having your arms wrapped around me makes the whole world fade away and all I hear is the beating of your heart.

As I lie here, I can feel your breath washing over me and suddenly I'm melting into you and you just tighten your grip on me without even waking up. Here, in your arms, I have nothing to prove. You have seen me at my best and my worst and you're still here and all I need is just to be.

Your breathing begins to change and I know you're waking up. You begin to rub circles on my back and I get caught up in the feeling of your touch, the slow and steady rush that passes through me every time you touch me. Isn't this the way love's supposed to be? And I can just feel you breathe.

The gentle caress on my back becomes more intense and I lift my head to look you in the eye and I know my heart is waking up and all the walls I have built up are finally tumbling down. It's taken time to get where we are and it has taken me a long time to finally let you into my life, my heart and my soul. I'm closer to you than I have ever been before and I know, from the look in your eye, that you recognise this and you know that there is no need for words right now.

You pull me closer and I let your breath wash over me, I melt completely into your arms and revel in the touch of your skin against mine. I know that this is how love is supposed to be and I no longer need to prove to myself that I am capable of loving someone and allowing them to love me in return. I can just enjoy it. In your arms I feel the magic floating in the air. I might be an astrophysicist who knows that magic doesn't truly exist but, this morning, I can feel it. Being with you gets me that way and I know that I never want to be without you.


	5. Just Wanna Be Mad

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just wish I did. _

_Season: Any_

_Spoilers: None_

_Character/s: Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill_

_Pairing: Sam/Jack_

_Author's Note: I heard this song and thought how true it can be at times and thought it would fit Sam and Jack nicely. This is based on Terri Clark's – I Just Wanna Be Mad. Sorry it's so short but it's all the muse would let me write. Enjoy…_

**I Just Wanna Be Mad**

I woke up this morning and all I could see was the bedroom wall. I wondered why I wasn't spooned in front of you, and then I remembered. We'd argued last night and gone to bed not talking. We'd already said too much in anger. I faced the wall and you faced the window so that we wouldn't touch in the night. Very childish but that was what we did.

Still feeling the anger coursing through my veins I got out of bed and went downstairs - despite the early hour I knew I would not get back to sleep. I made coffee and sat on the kitchen side and contemplated my life. If someone had told me 10 years ago that this is where I would be I would have laughed out loud at them.

We've been married for seven years now, sometimes it feels like twenty-one. I suppose that feeling comes from all the years we worked together before we became a couple. Those years together were amazing but, looking back, felt so long in comparison to how quickly the past seven years have gone.

I'm sitting here, still nursing my coffee when you walk into the kitchen. You walk over to me and try to run your fingers through my hair but I move of the side and walk to the sink; I know I'm being stubborn. I hear your suggestion that we should go back upstairs and 'make up' but I pretend I don't. I'm not going to let you sweet-talk your way out of this one; I'm going to leave without a goodbye kiss. And as I'm driving off I know that I need to let you know that I just wanna be mad for a while.

I ring up the radio station that I know you listen to while getting the kids ready for school and request a song for you with the message, 'Jack, I love you but I just wanna be mad for a while, Love Sam'.

'Cos as I'm sitting in my car I know that I'll never leave you or stray from you, my love for you will never change but I'm just not ready to make up yet. We'll get around to that. Thinking about what we were arguing about last night, I think I'm right and you're wrong but I know that I'll give in before long. I know that when I next see you, you are going to give me the wounded puppy dog look that you know I can't resist; it always makes me smile.

I don't want to smile right now; I just wanna be mad for a while. But you know that we'll make up, and soon; probably as soon as I walk through the door tonight. I just can't stay mad at you for long, so just let me be mad for a while.

_Please review. Thanks to Alyssa for beta-ing this for me. _


	6. Lonely Too Long

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Spoilers: None_

_Season: Season 7 AU_

_Character/s: Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill_

_Pairing: Sam/Jack_

_Author's Note: I wrote this on the train on my way back from London the other weekend, based on Patty Loveless – Lonely Too Long. In this story I am assuming that Pete doesn't exist and something pushes Sam and Jack together, possibly Janet's death. Hope you enjoy it. This hasn't been beta-ed so any mistakes are mine. _

**Lonely Too Long**

I open my eyes and see you looking down at me. I smile "Good morning, how'd you sleep last night?" I ask, with a hint of mischief in my voice. You just smile at me and I know that we must have done something right and I don't feel guilty at all. Deep down I'm hoping that you don't feel guilty either because you finally gave in and turned to me last night.

It's only natural when you have been in the dark for so long that you would seek comfort in someone you have feelings for. No matter how deep the feelings are buried they always resurface and this time you couldn't resist them. It had taken so long to come to this point because we were afraid we would get our fingers burnt, unsure of each other's feelings.

Right now I feel a complete range of emotions; happiness that this has finally happened, desire for this to continue, fear that you don't want me anymore, sadness at the events that have finally brought us to this moment. I'm hoping against hope that there's nothing wrong that can't be cured with a new love, although I wouldn't call our love a new love. I've loved you almost since the minute I met you, seeing you across that briefing room table broke something in me and I've never been the same again. I'm guessing it's the same for you and I know that all you need is someone like me to be sure of, to be your love. The darkness that lives inside you due to Charlie's death will ease; I know it will, if you just let me love you.

I'll be waiting, standing right outside your heart, waiting for the smallest sign that you are going to let me in, a spark that will show me that you feel the same and I'll be there if you should want to turn to me. Because even though the Air Force Regulations state that our current position calls for a Courts Marshal, we ain't done nothing wrong. We've just been lonely too long. We've spent too long fighting against the feelings that have developed between us, too long putting our work first to the detriment of our lives, lied to too many important people in our lives about what we really do in the mountain that the only option left to us was to end up where we are.

I hope that you feel the same and that this is going to be a regular occurrence between us, but even if it isn't I will always be there for you, should you need to turn to me again.

All this time I've been thinking, you have been looking down at me and you finally open your mouth to speech and you voice exactly what I've been thinking, "We ain't done nothing wrong, we've just been lonely too long." I smile and stretch myself up so that I can kiss you. You respond and I know that I don't need to stand outside your heart, looking for a spark. The spark happened long ago and I've been in your heart as long as you have been in mine because we ain't done nothing wrong, we've just been lonely too long.

_Please review_


	7. He Didn't Have To Be

He Didn't Have to Be

Spoilers: None

Season: Alternate Universe

Character/s: Sam Carter, Jack O'Neill and original character

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Author's Note: This story is based on _He Didn't Have to Be by Brad Paisley_. Heard this song and thought it would fit into this series and keep some of my readers happy as it is a Sam and Jack meeting for the first time…kinda. Hope you all enjoy.

I'm standing in the hospital waiting for the nurses to bring my brand new baby girl into the nursery and I think back to my own childhood…

I was brought up by my mom Sam. I don't know what happened to my 'real' dad, all I knew was that my mom loved me, and that was enough. Life was hard for her, being a single mom. She would go out on dates with men and they would go great, I mean – why shouldn't they? My mom was gorgeous, intelligent, funny, compassionate and giving. In a word, she was perfect, except for one thing – me. When men found out about me they would run a mile. It upset my mom and she often wondered if she'd ever find someone who could accept and love her son, because there was no way she was going to be with anyone who couldn't.

I was five years old when mom met the man I would call dad. They met at the grocery store and when he asked if he could see her again she told him about me straight away. Over the years she had found that this was the best way to find out if men were genuine or not. He just gave her a big grin and said that he loved kids. He took my mom to the movies on their first date and I went along with them.

Things continued great with them. He was always round at the house, he took us out on day trips and never made me feel unwanted. Even when they went out alone they would always bring me something back to let me know they had been thinking of me. Sometimes it was a toy, or a postcard, or a doggy bag of my favourite food.

A few months into their relationship, I was lying in bed and I overheard him pop the question. I closed my eyes, held my breath and prayed that she'd say yes. Somebody must have been on my side because she did and suddenly everything changed. There was no longer something missing in our lives, we were now a family. We continued to be a family and a couple of years later along came my sister, a short time after that my baby brother joined us.

I met the woman who is now my wife three years ago and we had a perfect marriage, but we decoded we wanted something more. We wanted a baby. I stand now, surrounded by family and friends, watching as my daughter is brought into the room. Suddenly nothing is missing in our life – we're now a family. I look over at the mam standing next to me – my dad. I think back to all the things he did for me and I hope I can be half the dad that he didn't have to be.

Nope, Jack O'Neill didn't have to take on a single mom with a 5 year old, he didn't have to love me like his own, he didn't have to be there for every major event in my life – my soccer games, my graduations, my wedding, and the birth of my daughter. He didn't have to adopt me and he didn't have to let me call him dad.

As I stand here I hope that I can be half the dad to my daughter that Jack didn't have to be to me.

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated. _


End file.
